


Дом Болтон. Бреем всех, кто не бреется сам

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shaving, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много Болтонов и много бритья опасными бритвами... а также Вонючка без бритвы в финале.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом Болтон. Бреем всех, кто не бреется сам

**Один**.

Солнце уже встало, когда Уолда открыла глаза и потянулась. Кровать тяжело скрипнула. Эту ночь лорд-супруг провел в ее покоях и, вспомнив о постельных утехах, Уолда низко хихикнула, перевернувшись на бок. Кровать вновь угрожающе скрипнула.

Ее лорд-супруг стоял у окна в белой ночной рубашке до пят. Тяжелая зеленая портьера была сдвинута вправо, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Рядом на деревянном табурете стоял кувшин с горячей водой, и были разложены бритвенные принадлежности.

Русе Болтон держал в левой руке одно из зеркал Уолды и аккуратно наносил мыльную пену на свои щеки специальным мотком ткани с жестким ворсом. От этого зрелища рот Уолды широко распахнулся – она прекрасно знала, что лордов и знатных людей всегда бреют их оруженосцы или специально обученные цирюльники. Она первый раз в своей жизни видела мужчину, который самостоятельно брил собственное лицо.

\- С добрым утром, милорд, - кокетливо сказала она, спуская толстые ножки с кровати.

Русе не ответил ей. Он осторожно поворачивал голову в лучах утреннего солнца, всматриваясь в свое отражение в зеркале. Решив, что свет слишком яркий, он немного отступил вглубь комнаты и взял раскрытую стальную бритву. Ее лезвие вспыхнуло серебряными бликами. Уолда затянула завязки на своей сорочке и приблизилась к окну.

\- Милорд, - с заботой в голосе начала она. – Почему вы не позвали своего оруженосца? Почему вы бреете лицо сами?

\- Я всегда предпочитаю бриться сам, - ответил Русе, по-прежнему не глядя на Уолду.

\- Я могу помочь вам, милорд, - неожиданно для себя выпалила Уолда, сама не понимая, что несет ее язык.

Она прижала ладонь ко рту, словно стремясь поймать вылетевшие слова, но было поздно. Она всего лишь хотела предложить помощь, но, как обычно, попала впросак. Русе обернулся и удостоил ее холодным взглядом.

\- В самом деле, Уолда? Ты умеешь обращаться с бритвой? – в его тихом голосе промелькнула тень удивления.

Уолда густо покраснела.

\- Я… я подумала, что вы можете показать мне. Я всегда готова вам помочь. Я ведь ваша леди-супруга… кому еще вы можете доверить такое важное дело?

\- Ну что ж… - задумчиво промолвил Русе. Он уселся на стул, стер подсохшую мыльную пену с лица и нанес свежую.

Уолда, сведя бровки, внимательно наблюдала за его действиями. - Возьми бритву, Уолда. Она повиновалась. Рукоятка утонула в пухлой ладони.

\- Уолда… Бритву нельзя держать так, словно ты приготовилась чистить репу.

Уолда снова покраснела. Непослушная бритва никак не хотела укладываться в руку так, как показывал ее лорд-супруг. Пальцы словно превратились в негнущиеся коряги. Когда она попыталась в очередной раз правильно расположить мизинец, то порезалась. Лезвие было очень острое, и из пальца потекла кровь. Уолда всхлипнула и сунула его в рот, посасывая ранку.

Русе покачал головой и взял левую руку Уолды. Раскрыв пухлую ладонь, он вложил в нее бритву и загнул в правильном порядке пальцы на рукояти, положив сверху свои собственные. Уолда притиснулась ближе, с удивлением обнаружив, что Русе принялся водить ее рукой с зажатой бритвой по своему лицу. Уолда расслабила левую руку, полностью подчинившись направляющим движениям Русе, и внимательно наблюдала, как постепенно исчезает мыльная пена с остатками щетины с лица ее лорда-супруга.

Уолда была так поглощена этим зрелищем, что сосредоточенно засопела, полуоткрыв рот и высунув кончик языка. Порез на мизинце был совершенно забыт - кровь из ранки сочилась, пачкая сорочку Уолды.

\- Все твои движения должны быть плавными и осторожными, - шелестел тихий завораживающий голос. – Очень плавными и очень осторожными… лезвие нужно держать только под таким углом, иначе можно поранить лицо.

Уолда затаила дыхание, навалившись почти всем весом на Русе. Ее правая грудь растеклась по плечу лорда-мужа.

– Ну вот и все, – сказал он. – Теперь подай мне полотенце.

Он отпустил Уолду, и та вздохнула – она даже не заметила, насколько сильно свело ее пальцы, она совсем не чувствовала онемевшую ладонь.

\- Тебе понравилось брить меня, Уолда?

\- Это было очень непросто, милорд, - честно призналась она.

\- В таком случае я полагаю, что тебе необходимо забыть о лезвиях и заниматься только теми вещами, которые удаются тебе лучше всего.

Уолда протяжно хихикнула и потянулась губами к лицу Русе.

Тот мягко отстранился, добавив:

\- Отдай прислуге распоряжения насчет завтрака. Ты, вероятно, очень проголодалась, дорогая.

Уолда прислушалась к урчанию в своем животе и радостно кивнула.

**Два.**

Лорд Болтон сидел на стуле спиной к окну. Рамси стоял перед ним напротив, разодетый так, словно он собрался на праздник урожая. Однако, несмотря на тщательно подобранный наряд в цветах дома Болтон, выглядел Рамси неопрятно - его правая щека была выбрита небрежно, а на левой остались целые полоски несоскобленной щетины. Под челюстью виднелись волоски, грозящие превратиться в скором времени в странную бороду.

\- Кто брил тебя этим утром? – спросил лорд Болтон, и Рамси вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Они только что обсуждали позиции у Рва Кейлин, и вопрос о бритье был совершенно не к месту.

\- Я брился сам, отец, - удивленно ответил Рамси, невольно приложив руку к левой щеке.

\- А я подумал, что тебя брила твоя зверушка.

\- Нет. У него слишком мало пальцев и слишком сильно дрожат руки.

Русе хмыкнул.

\- А что же твои оруженосцы Фреи?

\- Они слишком юны для этого. Малый Уолдер порезал меня дважды. Ему повезло, что он теперь наш родственник, отец.

\- А твой слуга? Как там его имя… неважно. Куда он делся?

Рамси многозначительно промолчал. Русе спокойно смотрел на него, сжав тонкие губы.

\- Я и сам могу хорошо побриться, - нарушил молчание Рамси, тряхнув головой.

\- Я вижу, как хорошо это у тебя получается. Упражняться нужно не только с мечом, Рамси, но и с бритвой. Во всем нужна практика.

Русе приказал слуге принести горячую воду и принадлежности для бритья. Рамси озадаченно наблюдал за приготовлениями.

\- Ты хочешь позвать цирюльника?

\- Я бы на твоем месте не доверял свое горло кому попало, - заметил Русе Болтон. – Даже своим оруженосцам. В наши времена и в нашем положении любое опрометчивое решение может привести к необратимым последствиям.

Слуга расставил на столике чаши, мыло, свернутые полотенца и заточенную стальную бритву.

\- Садись.

Рамси сглотнул. Слуга удалился, а в покоях, кроме них, никого не было.

\- Ты собираешься учить меня бритью? – недоуменно переспросил он отца.

\- Я не привык повторять дважды, - прошелестел в ответ тихий голос таким тоном, что Рамси немедленно уселся на стул, развернув его к окну.

Русе отжал полотенце и аккуратно накрыл им нижнюю часть лица Рамси. Тот недоверчиво следил за действиями отца – как Русе медленно кладет кусочек мыла в глиняную чашку, как добавляет в нее немного воды, как передвигает моток ткани с жесткими нитями и как проверяет остроту лезвия бритвы.

Рамси заерзал на стуле. В солнечном свете блеск отточенной стали слепил глаза.

\- А могу ли я доверить свое горло тебе, отец? – из-под мокрого полотенца голос Рамси прозвучал невнятно, но он не осмелился снять с себя тяжелую остывающую ткань.

Русе не ответил. Он сосредоточенно взбил мыло в глиняной чаше, а потом снял с Рамси полотенце, аккуратно свернул и положил на край стола. Он мягко взял лицо сына за подбородок и начал осматривать его, поворачивая из стороны в сторону.

\- Ты отвратительно бреешь лицо, – сказал он. - Особенно слева.

Рамси потер рукой подбородок и посмотрел на отца снизу вверх. Русе провел тыльной стороной ладони по его левой щеке.

\- Если ты будешь продолжать бриться так, как сейчас, то лучше начинай отращивать бороду.

Он нанес мыльную пену на лицо Рамси, который сидел не шевелясь, с запрокинутой головой. Рамси немного нервничал, но старался не подавать вида. Русе натянул кожу Рамси на левой щеке и осторожно провел лезвием вверх, собирая мыльную пену и остатки щетины.

\- Ты должен приводить себя в порядок утром при свете дня, а не при свечах в сумерках. Следи, чтобы лезвие было хорошо наточено и легко скользило по коже. Начинай с той стороны, где находится твоя рука, держащая меч. Хорошо натягивай кожу, чтобы бритва не пропустила ни одного волоска.

\- Я все это знаю, отец, - сквозь сомкнутые зубы раздраженно процедил Рамси, ощущая как лезвие медленно проходит по его щекам, подбородку и челюсти.

Сильные пальцы отца растягивали кожу на его лице, и одновременно удерживали голову в нужном положении. Рамси расслабился и закрыл глаза. Через некоторое время он услышал звяканье бритвы в глиняной миске и ощутил, как в его руки упало скомканное полотенце. Рамси принялся обтирать гладко выбритые горящие щеки.

\- Ты спросил, можешь ли доверить мне свое горло, - сказал лорд Болтон очень странным тоном, и Рамси замер с полотенцем, прижатым к лицу. – Конечно, можешь.

Потом он сделал паузу и добавил:

\- А может быть и нет. Леди Уолда в тягости, и неизвестно, кем она порадует меня – сыном или дочерью… если это будет сын…

Рамси яростно нахмурился, выглядывая из-под полотенца, а отец, улыбнувшись уголками губ, продолжил:

\- Это был урок. Не доверяй никому, Рамси. Даже мне. И научись, наконец, бриться тщательно и аккуратно. Можешь оттачивать умение на своем зверьке. Когда я видел его в последний раз, он выглядел сильно заросшим.

**Три.**

Вонючка, не отрывая глаз от своих босых ног, переминался в дверном проеме – там, где его оставил стражник. Рамси, вытянув ноги в черных сапогах, раскинулся на деревянном стуле с высокой спинкой и резными подлокотниками с навершиями в виде человеческих голов с разинутыми в крике ртами. Рядом со стулом располагался деревянный столик с бритвенными принадлежностями и железной миской с водой. От миски поднимался пар.

\- Подойди.

Вонючка, шатаясь, сделал три маленьких шага вперед. Рамси медленно рассматривал его, невольно поглаживая пальцами деревянные головы на подлокотниках. Он словно смаковал вид Вонючки - испуганного, затравленного, приготовившегося к новой пытке или унижению. Вонючка стоял ссутулившись и опустив голову. Спутанные седые волосы почти закрывали изможденное лицо с неопрятной щетиной на подбородке. Грязная холщовая рубаха, которая болталась на нем как пустой мешок, свисала с одного плеча, обнажая старые рубцы от плетки. Ветхие штаны в потеках и пятнах были изодраны на коленях. Две худые руки с тонкими переплетенными пальцами - _оставшимися пальцами_ \- Вонючка сложил на груди, словно маленький щит. Мизинец… указательный, безымянный…

_Надо все-таки уравнять их число - справа слишком много пальцев._

\- Ближе!

Вонючка дернулся. Он еще больше согнулся и неловко шагнул вперед.

\- Когда я говорю ближе, это значит ближе! – голос хлестнул словно кнут, и Вонючка заторопился.

Он подковылял к креслу и грохнулся на колени прямо перед черными сапогами, отводя глаза в сторону. Рамси довольно улыбнулся.

\- Уже лучше.

Он легко поднялся и сгреб в кулак волосы Вонючки, елозящего внизу на коленях. Тот мгновенно что-то забормотал – очень быстро и неразборчиво, прикрывая лицо искалеченными ладонями. Рамси уловил в этом бессвязном униженном шепоте "пожалуйста… не сделал… м’лорд не надо… ничего.. пожалуйста".

Рамси неторопливо втянул в себя воздух, чувствуя как растекается по телу приятное покалывающее тепло. Униженные мольбы Вонючки были самой прекрасной музыкой, которую он никогда не уставал слушать. Однако сейчас ему было нужно нечто другое.

\- Закрой рот, - сказал Рамси и встряхнул Вонючку. Тот замолк, застыв с зажмуренными глазами. Его руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела.

\- Ты же вел себя хорошо, мой Вонючка? – нежно спросил Рамси.

\- Да, м’лорд, да, - немедленно отозвался он, с испугом распахнув огромные голубые глаза. – Я… я хорошо вел… да.

\- Тогда почему ты боишься наказания?

Глаза Вонючки забегали.

\- Может… м’лорд решил… что я был … недостаточно почтителен. Но я никогда бы не…

Рамси отпустил Вонючку, наградив его легким пинком в бедро.

\- Недостаточно почтителен, - Рамси разбирал смех. - Возможно. Я подумаю об этом. Потом. Но я прислал за тобой не из-за твоей "непочтительности". Садись на стул.

Вонючка запрокинул голову и с ужасом уставился на него.

\- М’лорд… я…

\- Живо!

Вцепившись руками в подлокотники, Вонючка подтянулся и рухнул на стул. Он вжался в резную спинку, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от Рамси, и убрал ноги глубоко под сиденье. Потом, корчась под пристальным взглядом прозрачных ледяных глаз, он нехотя вытянул руки вдоль колен и сел немного ровнее.

Рамси молниеносным движением подхватил со столика блестящую бритву. Вонючка всхлипнул, замотал головой и впился пальцами в головы-навершия. Рамси немного поиграл лезвием в свете факела, а потом, склонившись над Вонючкой, ласково прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Мой славный Вонючка… ты так сильно оброс у меня в гостях, что я не могу разглядеть твое прекрасное лицо - оно почти скрылось под этой отвратительной щетиной. Тебя надо побрить, ты понимаешь это?

Дикий ужас в голубых глазах Вонючки вызвал в душе Рамси волну восторга – Вонючка, видимо, решил, что милорд будет снимать отросшую щетину с его лица вместе с кусочками кожи. Рамси не стал его в этом разубеждать. Он бросил в миску с горячей водой свернутую жгутом тряпку. Вонючка не отводил испуганного взгляда от руки с лезвием.

Рамси медленно промокнул тряпкой щеки и подбородок Вонючки, с наслаждением ощущая, как тот дергается от каждого прикосновения. В правой руке Рамси держал бритву – то приближая ее к лицу Вонючки, то отводя. Набросив мокрый лоскут ткани на лицо Вонючки, Рамси не спеша взбил мыло в глиняной чашке. Перекинув бритву в левую руку, он тщательно размазал ладонью мыльную пену по щекам и подбородку Вонючки, прикрикнув всего лишь раз:

\- Не смей закрывать глаза!

Вонючка повиновался. Его глаза больше не бегали. Он сидел, словно в ступоре, вцепившись сведенными пальцами в кричащие головы на краях подлокотников, и таращился на милорда, который приступил к делу. Когда холодное лезвие коснулось распаренной кожи, Вонючка вздрогнул и непроизвольно вскинул руки, пытаясь отвести от себя бритву.

Рамси мгновенно схватил его за шею и крепко сдавил, а потом, прижав лезвие к щеке, покрытой мыльной пеной, медленно прошептал:

\- Видишь, как я доверяю тебе, Вонючка – ты сидишь свободно, я даже не привязал тебя. Но если ты попробуешь вцепиться мне в руку - бритва дрогнет, и лишь Старые Боги знают, что я могу нечаянно сотворить с твоим лицом. Может – выколю тебе глаз. Может – отрежу кусочек щеки… а может – отрежу нос?! Или располосую губы? Хочешь получить волчьи губы, Вонючка? Или вовсе остаться без них?

Вонючка, скосив глаза на лезвие, дышал прерывисто и часто, словно собака на солнцепеке.

\- Пр-простите… пр-простите, м’лорд… я был несдержан, простите меня, я буду сидеть тихо.

\- Конечно будешь.

Не отпуская его шеи, Рамси провел лезвием по щеке, собирая мыльную пену вместе со щетиной. Широкий прочерченный след обнажил гладкую бледную кожу. На втором заходе Рамси слегка наклонил лезвие, и на щеке появился небольшой кровоточащий порез.

Рамси не отрывал глаз от лица Вонючки, но тот сидел неподвижно, словно окаменев, и даже не вздрогнул от боли. Рамси почувствовал раздражение. Проводя бритвой по другой щеке Вонючки, он умышленно сделал порез еще длиннее и глубже. Кровь из раны заструилась вниз. Вонючка лишь сморгнул и еще крепче вцепился руками в подлокотники. Рамси грубо вздернул его лицо вверх за подбородок, открывая беззащитное горло. Острый кадык, казалось, был готов прорвать истонченную кожу.

Рамси сделал два разреза прямо под челюстью – в самом нежном и мягком месте. Он внимательно заглянул в лицо Вонючке и с радостью отметил, что голубые глаза наполнились слезами, и одна уже сбегала вниз, смешиваясь с кровью и остатками мыльной пены.

_Совсем другое дело._

Рамси, улыбаясь, смотрел на беззвучно рыдающего Вонючку, перепачканного кровью и подсохшей пеной, и чувствовал знакомое жжение в груди.

_В пекло все._

Рамси принялся жадно слизывать смесь теплой крови и слез, их соленый вкус отдавал мылом. Не выпуская бритвы, он прижался окровавленным ртом к губам всхлипывающего Вонючки.


End file.
